User blog:JWarrior89/Saren vs the Prophet of Regret
Saren Arterius: The former Spectre who allied himself with the Reapers in an attempt to spare organics their wrath by proving their worth as slaves... The Prophet of Regret: One of the three High Prophets who led the Covenant in a war to exterminate humanity and activate the Halo rings... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? * Both warriors are protected by energy shields. Who. Is. Deadliest? Saren Prophet of Regret * For this battle, I will allow the voters to decide the weapon edges. * My personal vote goes to Saren. For one thing, his weapons hit faster than the Prophet's. Also, Saren is in top physical condition; he was once the Galactic Council's top Spectre, essentially the ultimate in Special Forces. The Prophet of Regret, on the other hand, is mostly a leader, not a fighter, and depends on his throne just to get around. * Note: For Season 2, I will be using the Poll Table as the primary vote count. Still, I encourage voters to also leave a comment explaining their vote. * Voting has ended. No more votes will be counted. Battle Saren Arterius, acting on orders from the Reaper known as Sovereign, has landed on Installation 05 with a small detachment of Geth. His mission is to kill the Prophet of Regret, the leader of the Covenant forces on the ring world. With the death of their leader, the Covenant forces should lose heart, resulting in them submitting to the Reapers. The combined forces of Covenant and Geth will then overwhelm the human forces on the ring and claim it for the Reapers. Somewhere on the ring is a large temple-like structure. Located in a large chamber in the center is the Prophet of Regret, sitting on his Gravity Throne and guarded by two Grunts and two Sangheili Honor Guardsmen. According to reports, a number of filthy humans have landed on the sacred ring. In addition, the word is that the Demon is with them. The Prophet of Regret feels a tinge of fear; those reinforcements had better get there soon. Suddenly, in the distance, the Prophet can hear the faint sound of blaster fire. "He's here! The Demon is here!" a Grunt squeals in terror. "Prepare yourselves, my soldiers!" The Prophet commands, as the sounds of battle draw closer, "Guard your Prophet with your lives! Today the Demon shall fall, and you shall earn your place in the Great - !" He is cut off as an explosion rocks the room, blowing a hole in the ceiling. The Prophet of Regret and his troops look up; Saren descends into the chamber on a glider, armed with an assault rifle. A second later, two Geth Troopers and two Geth Rocket Troopers enter the room through the door, weapons drawn. "You're not the Demon!" The Prophet roars, "Who are you!?" "My name is Saren," Saren responds, "I serve as an agent for the Reapers." "Reapers? What nonsense is this!?" the Prophet asks. "Nonsense? Hardly." Saren scoffs, "I am on a mission to save lives. And to do that," he aims his rifle at the Prophet, "you have to die." With a roar, one of the Honor Guardsmen opens fire with his plasma rifle. Saren's shields absorb the first few hits, and he manuvers his glider to avoid the remaining shots. The Geth scatter, opening fire on the Covenant. A Geth Rocket Trooper fires a rocket at one of the Grunts, blowing him away in a shower of blood. One of the Honor Guardsmen sees this, takes aim with his carbine, and hits the Rocket Trooper right in his flashlight eye. The Prophet's remaining Grunt charges his plasma pistol and fires a shot at one of the Geth Troopers. However, the Geth avoids the shot and opens fire with his Geth Pulse Rifle, filling the Grunt full of holes. One of the Honor Guardsmen is engaged in a firefight with the other Geth Trooper. Suddenly, he is surrounded by a glowing blue light and rises into the air; Saren has hit him with his Lift biotic power. Taking advantage of this, the other Geth Rocket Trooper aims and fires, blasting the Elite right out of the air. The Rocket Trooper and one of the Geth Troopers move forward; suddenly, a loud blast is heard, and the two Geth are obliterated in a flash of light. The Prophet of Regret laughs, his hand resting on the controls for the Gravity Cannons attached to his throne. Saren swoops in front of the Prophet and fires a pair of rockets from his glider. The Prophet, however, uses his throne to teleport out of the way, appearing behind Saren. Saren's rockets, however, continue on their course, blowing up the Prophet's remaining Honor Guardsman. Saren quickly turns his glider around as the Prophet charges his gravity cannons again. He fires, but Saren easily manuvers to the side, opening fire with his assault rifle. The Prophet's shields protect him, and he charges his cannons again. He fires, but Saren again avoids the blasts, continuing to fire. Finally, the Prophet's shields drop. Saren fires another pair of rockets from his glider; the explosion destroys the Gravity Throne and sends the Prophet of Regret crashing to the floor. Saren lands his glider and slowly approaches the Prophet, who opens fire with his plasma pistol. Saren's shields, however, easily shrug off the shots. Reaching the Prophet, he kicks the pistol out of his hands, places his foot firmly on his chest, and aims his assault rifle at his face. "Your species needs to learn its place." he says. "I am a Prophet!" The Prophet of Regret growls, "One who is destined to lead the faithful on the Great Journey!" "Ah yes, I've heard of this so-called Great Journey," Saren chuckles, "Truly a beautiful self-dillusion you've instilled among your Covenant." "Blasphemer!" the Prophet yells. "I am anything BUT a blasphemer," Saren replies, "your teachings would accomplish nothing but the deaths of every being in the galaxy. My way is the only way anyone will survive." "You - !" the Prophet begins, but is cut off as Saren unloads a barrage of assault rifle fire into his face. Saren takes his foot off the Prophet's corpse and turns to his remaining Geth Trooper. "Get the others," he says, "set the charges. Level this place." As the Geth moves off to carry out its instructions, Saren activates his communicator. "Matirarch Benezia," he says. "I read you, Saren." she responds. "The Prophet is dead," Saren says, "bring in the rest of our forces." "Very well." Benezia replies. "This was a major victory," Saren grins, "we're one step closer to claiming this ring." "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Benezia says. Winner: Saren. Category:Blog posts